


The One With The Unfinished Business

by FictionWriter91 (FanFicDotNetTransfers)



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicDotNetTransfers/pseuds/FictionWriter91
Summary: AU. Monica and Chandler wake up and soon discover that they are, in fact, dead. They are informed that they must figure out their unfinished business before they can "pass on." The two furiously begin this project, and they soon learn more about their friends than they ever knew when they were alive. They also learn more about each other, and it's surprising.
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Monica Geller, Rachel Green/Joey Tribbiani, Ross Geller/Julie
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original story at https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12950394/1/The-One-With-the-Unfinished-Business

**Chandler**

It was another boring useless day. Chandler Bing was lying on his back in bed, dreading getting up. Dreading it because he knew Monica was going to be standing outside his door jogging on the spot waiting to holler at him about his flabby body. He couldn't take it anymore. Enough was enough. He was gonna tell her that he was done. He wasn't going to to it anymore. He got up, determined, but first, he had to pee really badly. He opened his bedroom door and walked over to the bathroom. A few minutes later, he came back out and noticed Joey sitting at the counter dressed to the nines in a suit and tie and looking a little depressed.

"You look like you're dressed for a funeral," Chandler laughed. He went to the fridge. "Who died?" He pulled on the door. Nothing happened. He tried again. Nothing.

"Did you glue the fridge door shut again? What did I tell you about that?" Chandler asked, still reefing on it. It wouldn't budge. He turned to face Joey, who was solemnly eating cereal.

"Helloooo!" Chandler shouted. "Am I invisible or something?!" He waved his arms and jumped up and down. Joey didn't budge. Scoffing to himself about the ignorance of some people, he went to get dressed. When he tried to pull on pants, they slid right back off.

"Okay," he muttered. "I know I'm a little fat, but since when did my clothes start hating me?" Then he noticed he was wearing his jogging outfit from yesterday.

"What the...?" When did that happen? He was sure he had been in a t-shirt and boxers when he got up.

"Hey, Joe," Chandler said. "Did I like, sleep in this last night?" No answer. "Joey!"

Still no answer.

"JOE!" Chandler yelled. Nothing. Chandler was starting to feel strange, very strange. The fridge wouldn't open and his clothes wouldn't go on, something was up. The door opened and Ross came in with Julie, and they were also dressed in black.

"Okay, w-w-who died?" Chandler stammered.

"Hey, man," Ross said to Joey.

"Hey," Joey replied.

"Oh sure," Chandler said sarcastically. "Talk to him why don't you. I'm standing right here! Hi, Ross!"

"You ready?" Ross asked. Joey sighed and pushed his bowl away.

"I'm definitely not ready for this," Joey answered. Ross patted his shoulder while Julie looked at him sympathetically.

"I know I've been short with you all lately, but you're being awfully rude," Chandler commented as Joey put on his coat and left with them. It couldn't be a coincidence that all three of them didn't see him. Curious, he went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Where he stood, there was nothing in the reflection.

"BAH!" he shouted, falling backwards and tripping over his own feet. He landed in a heap on the floor. He felt panicked. What was happening? He pulled himself up and peeked at the mirror again. Still no image in return.

"Okay," he started. "Okay, okay, okay. It's a prank. It's a huge joke. Joey and Ross are gonna so pick on me later for this." He stood up and patted his arms and face. They felt real to him. Then, he heard a scream come across the hall.

"Monica?!" he shouted, rushing to the door.

**Monica**

She wasn't at all surprised to see she had fallen asleep in her running clothes. Smart move on her part. It saved her time in the morning. If only Bing was more enthusiastic about it. She yawned as she got up and went to the kitchen. There, she found Rachel crying.

"Aw, sweetie? What happened? Did your date go bad?" Monica asked. Rachel didn't respond. "I know it's been hard seeing Ross with Julie, but I'm sure you'll get over it eventually. Maybe it wasn't meant to be." Taking Rachel's silence as agreement, she went to brush her teeth. That's when things started to get weird. She couldn't pick up the toothbrush. As hard as she tried, it wouldn't budge.

"Huh," she said. Then she shrugged. Whatever. It was too muggy in there from Rachel's shower anyway. She didn't even clean the mirror off. Monica huffed. Was it too much to ask?

"Hey, Rach," Ross' voice came to her. She left the bathroom before wiping the mirror down.

"Hey, bro!" Monica called. "Whoa, who died?" She laughed at her own joke. Her brother was dressed all in black, and that's when she noticed that so was Rachel.

"Guys?" she asked when they didn't answer.

"I just...I can't believe it," Rachel sniffed hard.

"I know," Ross said, touching her arm.

"We just _saw_ them," Rachel went on.

"I know. Look, we have to do this, Rach. We have to. It's closure."

"I know," Rachel cried. She followed Rachel out the door. Monica stared after them. They acted like she wasn't even there. And who had died? Why didn't she know anything about it? She went to pick up the phone to call her mother when she realized that she couldn't even pick the phone up. It was all so _weird_. And the television was left on. Geez, how many times did she have to remind Rachel to turn it off before she left the apartment?! She went looking for the remote when the news came on.

"A tragic crime has left two people dead two days ago," the newscaster went on. "What started off as a simple run ended in a hit and run that has the police stumped."

"Maybe that's who died?" Monica mused.

"The victims, Monica Geller and Chandler Bing, were dead on scene..."

Wait, _what_?

"I'm dead?" Monica said out loud. She started to panic. "I'm dead?!" She raced to the bathroom and wiped off the mirror. There was no reflection looking back at her. She screamed.

**Rachel & Ross **

Rachel hated seeing Julie all pressed up against Ross. His sister was dead for God's sake. Couldn't she let him breathe? Joey was in the front, crying quietly. Rachel felt very bad for him. She knew how close he and Chandler had been. She reached across and squeezed his shoulder, letting him know she was there. She looked and saw that Ross was now crying too. Her throat burned. What were they going to do without Monica and Chandler?

**Chandler & Monica **

"Monica?!" Chandler's voice called as he burst into her apartment. "Are you all right?!"

"Chandler!" she gasped, rushing to him and clutching his arms. "We...we're..."

"I know," he said. "I just figured it out when I passed through the door without opening it."

"No reflection," she whimpered, pointing to the bathroom. "The news..." Her finger swiveled to the television. Chandler caught the tail end of it.

"We died on our run?" he asked. "Of all the ways to go, it had to be that? Really?"

"Chandler!" Monica shouted. "Is that really what you're focusing on here?!"

"I'm sorry! I just thought if I died, it would be surrounded by loved ones or in bed during sex," Chandler said. "Not out running."

"Yea, well, we don't all get to die the way we want," Monica said sarcastically. "What are we going to do? And why aren't we in heaven?!"

"I dunno," Chandler mused.

"It's because you have unfinished business," a woman's voice said.

"AAHHH!" both Monica and Chandler screamed. Chandler leaped into Monica's arms, making her stumble until they fell over backwards together.

"W-who are you?" Chandler asked.

"Nana?!" Monica asked, incredulous. The woman shuffled out of Rachel's bedroom.

"Yup, the one and only," Nana nodded. "You two make enough noise to wake the dead." She chuckled at her own joke.

"B-but, how?" Monica asked.

"Not too sure," Nana answered thoughtfully.

"Have you always been here?" Monica asked, feeling worried now.

"Oh yes," Nana winked. Monica blushed. Chandler watched as Nana sat down in his favorite chair.

"That's why I get shivers in that chair!" he exclaimed. He looked at Monica. "I _told_ you..."

"You've been sitting on my dead Nana all this time?" Monica demanded.

"Hey, I didn't know that," Chandler said defensively.

"You two better hurry up or you'll miss your funeral," Nana said.

"What?" Monica asked.

"Oh yea. You get to watch."

"How to we get there?" Chandler asked. "A cab?"

"We're dead, Chandler," Monica huffed.

"You can fly," Nana said.

"Seriously?!" Chandler shouted. He fist pumped. "Yes!"

"May I remind you that we're dead?" Monica said angrily.

"Dead and flying," Chandler corrected. "Come on, let's go!"

**The Funeral**

"Could Ross _be_ more of a crybaby right now?" Chandler muttered. They were sitting in the front row, watching.

"Chandler!" Monica hissed. "He just lost his sister and his best friend."

"Oh, right," Chandler nodded. "I keep forgetting that."

"This must be so hard," Monica said, twisting in her seat.

"It is. I'm stuck wearing spandex forever," Chandler moaned.

"You were the one who put it on," Monica snorted. "And that's not what I was referring to."

"Sure it wasn't," Chandler winked.

"Chandler!"

"Right, right. Sad people to watch."

Poor Joey broke down and couldn't continue. Rachel had to help him off the stage and back to his seat.

"God, this is brutal," Chandler said after Janice finished her bawling speech.

"I know," Monica agreed. She saw her parents and Dr. Richard Burke sitting together. "Hey, my eye doctor is here."

"Weird," Chandler snorted.

"Well, no. He's a family friend. And kind of cute I might add," Monica said, looking at Richard. "Too bad I'll never find out if that would go anywhere."

"The guy is a big tree," Chandler muttered. "And his mustache is too perfect." Phoebe walked by to say her speech, and she turned to look at them quickly.

"Whoa," Monica said. "Did you see that?!"

"Yea," Chandler said, getting excited. "If anyone could see us, it would be Phoebs."

"We'll have to talk to her after," Monica said. "Maybe she can tell us how to move on."

"I don't wanna move on," Chandler admitted.

"Why not?"

"I get to haunt Joey. That's like, the dream."

"Oh, Chandler."

"Like you don't want to haunt someone even just a little," Chandler taunted. Monica squirmed.

"Well, maybe," she agreed.

"I knew it!"

"Shhh!" Phoebe said suddenly, making them both jump. Phoebe glared at them before starting to talk.

"She can see us," Monica breathed. Maybe there was hope for them after all.

...

"Hey, Phoebs," Chandler said casually. Phoebe didn't turn around. They were at the reception now, and it was awkward being around so many people who did not notice you.

"Maybe it wore off?" Monica asked, confused.

"Or she's legit ignoring me," Chandler sighed. "That does happen."

"Phoebe!" Monica shouted. Phoebe flinched a little, but didn't respond.

"I think it comes and goes," Chandler mused.

"Well, let's hope we're there when it comes again," Monica muttered.

**Phoebe & Joey **

"Psst," Phoebe said, tugging on Joey's arm.

"What?" Joey asked, his mouth full from the food.

"They're here," she said.

"Who is?"

"Monica and Chandler," she insisted.

"No way," Joey argued.

"I can feel them," she urged. "I think I can even hear them a little bit."

"What are they saying?" Joey asked eagerly. Phoebe cocked her head.

"Something about spandex," she said. "And being hungry."

"That'd be Chandler," Joey nodded. "So, can you talk back to them?"

"I don't know. I'm not fully qualified as a medium," Phoebe answered. "I need to talk to my psychic."

Joey sneezed violently suddenly. Phoebe covered her mouth to stop from laughing as he started sneezing over and over again.

"What is happening?" Joey asked, his eyes watering from it.

"I don't know," Phoebe answered. Although, she had an idea.

**Chandler & Monica **

"Stop it!" Monica reprimanded him, grabbing his wrist.

"But it's fun," Chandler laughed. He had been slapping Joey across the face over and over again, and it turned out that when he did, Joey would sneeze. It was a game that would never get boring.

"It's mean," Monica pointed out.

"All right, I'll stop," Chandler sighed. "This sucks. I can't even eat at my own funeral." He looked around helplessly.

"I'm not even hungry," Monica said. "I guess Phoebe can't see us right now. Let's go back home."

"And do what?"

"I dunno. Talk to my Nana. There's some reason she's still around."

"Great. I get to talk to dead people," Chandler groaned.

"Hey, I'm dead too," Monica snapped. "I'm a little insulted by that comment."

"I know, but you're not ancient."

"Oh, thanks."

"Damn it!" Chandler said suddenly.

"What?"

"If my Dad's dad approaches me, you tell him I didn't do it," Chandler commanded.

"Didn't do what?"

"Dump his ashes out to hide my cigarettes and whiskey in his urn," Chandler answered sheepishly. Monica gaped at him.

"You did WHAT?!"

"I was sixteen! I was self-absorbed," Chandler said meekly. "Come to think of it, I had a really bad bout of asthma that summer..."

"Haha," Monica said. "He got you back already."

"We don't know that," Chandler argued.

"Oh, just come on," Monica said fiercely. They returned to her apartment where Nana was still sitting in her chair.

"Well?" she asked when they came in. Monica was still getting used to just walking through doors.

"It was weird," Monica admitted.

"Why are we still here?" Chandler asked.

"I told you, unfinished business," Nana shrugged.

"I can't think of any," Chandler said, looking at Monica.

"You'll have to figure it out or else be stuck here forever," Nana warned.

"What?" Monica asked, feeling afraid.

"I didn't, and I'm still here. That Rachel, she's a bit of a wild girl, eh?" Nana laughed gleefully. "I miss the Italian guy."

"Ew," Chandler said, gagging.

"How long do we have?!" Monica gasped.

"I don't know," Nana said thoughtfully.

"You mean, you might still have time left to figure it out, but you don't know?" Chandler demanded.

"It's possible. I like it here, though," Nana said. "It's my home."

"Chandler, we've got to figure out what our unfinished business is," Monica said, grabbing his arm.

"All right, all right," Chandler agreed. "But first, Nana? How do we eat?"

**Joey & Rachel **

"If you need anything, I'm here, okay?" Joey said to Rachel. She nodded tearfully and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Joe," she said. They went into their own apartments. Joey stood in his, and the silence was deafening. Oh how he wished for a sarcastic comment right about now. Instead, he was all alone. Life was going to be very different.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's Janice," Chandler said suddenly. "It's got to be Janice."

"Why?"

"I dunno. It always seems to come back to her," Chandler moaned. "Didn't you see her yesterday? Her face was swollen to the size of a melon..."

"She was crying over you," Monica pointed out.

"I am still trying to understand why," Chandler mused. "I kept getting back with her and dumping her, and she is now married and having a baby."

"What unfinished business would you have with her?" Monica asked, confused still.

"I don't know," Chandler said, banging his head on the kitchen table.

"Can you pass the juice?" Rachel asked Joey, who obliged. Monica and Chandler were sitting opposite each other as was Joey and Rachel. Nana was still sleeping.

"I think mine is all that stuff with my mom," Monica said. "We never really talked about it and sorted it out."

"And how are you going to do that now?" Chandler asked.

"I don't know. There is no manual for being dead, so I don't have anything to go by," Monica shot back.

"So, what are you gonna do about Ross?" Joey asked. He felt the need to say something. Rachel looked so depressed.

"I don't know. I almost called him last night, but the jerk wouldn't let me use his phone. I guess I just have to watch him be with Julie forever," she said wistfully.

"He's stupid not to see what he's missing," Joey commented, digging into his cereal. Rachel was looking at him curiously.

"Oh, good," Nana said. "I didn't miss breakfast." Monica and Chandler stared as she walked through the table, bending over and opening her mouth as she passed by the food.

"Um, what the hell was that?" Chandler asked.

"What does it look like?" Nana questioned, wiping her mouth.

"Did you actually eat any of that?" Monica asked.

"No. I got the taste of it, though. I miss real food," Nana said wistfully.

"So, to answer my question from yesterday," Chandler started. "How do we eat?"

"You don't," Nana shrugged. "You can taste food all you want, but you don't need food to survive. You're dead, remember?"

"Yes, got it," Chandler nodded.

"What did I miss?" a voice asked. Monica shrieked.

"What?" Chandler asked, looking up from the muffin he was tasting.

"Oh, hello, dearie," Nana said. "You haven't missed anything yet. Joey is still eating."

"M-M-Mr. H-Heckles," Monica stammered.

"Oh God," he said. "Noisy girl number one." He looked over at Chandler. "And Italian guy's gay roommate."

"That is _not_ true," Chandler said defensively. "You just never saw me bring home women because...well because...Mon, a little help?"

"Because he's a wimp," Monica finished for him.

"Oh, thanks," Chandler said sarcastically.

"The spandex says otherwise," Heckles shrugged.

"What...?"

Monica burst out into laughter.

"You're loud even in death," Heckles said, looking at her. He was annoyed.

"I was never loud," she said, crossing her arms.

"Spandex does not mean gay," Chandler said, not letting it go.

"Whatever you think," Heckles told him. He went over to sit beside Nana. Chandler was flustered.

"Maybe that's your unfinished business!" Monica shouted, getting it.

"No! No, no, no, no! I like boobies!" Chandler shouted back. "And hoohoos! I'm a booby hoohoo kind of guy."

"That we know of," Monica said, egging him on.

"Monica!"

"Can you keep it down? The Joey Show is about to start," Nana said. Her and Heckles were watching intently.

"Wait, you come here all the time?" Monica asked.

"I lived here once," Heckles said.

"Yea right," Monica snorted.

"He did," Nana said absently, watching as Joey got confused by something.

"What?!"

"We were roommates once for a few months after your grandfather died and before I moved away. That old bat mother of my son in law's kept at me to go down to Florida, so I gave it a try. I didn't like it very much, so I came back. I didn't want to uproot you, though, so I got a different apartment."

"And Heckles?" Monica asked.

"He moved to the apartment downstairs," Nana shrugged.

"Were you two ever...?" Monica started. Then she winced. "Wait, no, I don't want to know."

"Twice a week," Heckles answered anyway, serious.

"Twice a...oh God," Monica said, feeling faint.

"It was an itch I had to scratch," Nana said. "The thrill afterwards was worth it."

"I'm gonna be sick," Monica said, clutching her stomach. Chandler was examining them with a tilted head and a curious expression.

"Always the same thing. I never was interested in mixing it up," Nana went on. Monica choked.

"Huh," Chandler said.

"She just had to have the stuff," Heckles added. Then he chuckled.

"Oh my God," Monica said loudly.

"What's wrong, dear?" Nana asked. "Can't two people just have a little fun?"

"I just...I don't like picturing it," Monica answered.

"Well, I wasn't very spry," Nana agreed. "But I was very quick and good at it."

"No one ever saw," Heckles chimed in.

"When you moved back, did you two start...doing it again?" Chandler asked, curious.

"No. I just did it alone," Nana answered. "It wasn't as fun, but it just was a habit that was hard to break." Chandler wanted to laugh. So hard.

"I think I know way too much personal information about you," Monica said. She felt very, very nauseous now.

"What do you mean? You always knew I did it," Nana said.

"No! No, I didn't," Monica shook her head.

"You used to bring them to me when you were younger," Nana went on.

"I brought you men? Oh God," Monica moaned.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Nana asked, confused now.

"What are YOU talking about?" Monica countered.

"The sweet n' lows," Nana replied. "What else would I be talking about? I stole them all the time. Heckles helped me for a bit." Monica just stared at them. Chandler finally burst out into hysterical laughter.

"I have never felt so relieved," Monica said, sinking down in the chair. Rachel and Joey were in the background talking about something. She had tuned them out long ago. Only Heckles seemed interested in what they were doing.

"So what's your unfinished business?" Chandler asked Heckles. "I learned a little bit about you when we cleaned out your apartment. You always found something wrong with a woman and ended up alone."

"He was terrible!" Nana cut in. "He'd go on a date and come back all 'She had a wart on her nose.' 'She had one eye higher than the other.' 'She smelled funny.' The man couldn't ever just let things go. He was almost 20 years younger than me but never been married."

"I'm still learning what my unfinished business is," Heckles said once Nana had stopped talking. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't stick your nose into it. I have an idea, and it's mine."

"He doesn't have a clue," Chandler said, squinting at him.

"I could have a clue," Heckles countered.

"Okay, well, sitting around here all day isn't going to solve what our business is," Monica said, getting up. "Bing, let's go." Chandler reluctantly followed her out the door.

**Joey & Rachel  
**

"Is it cold in here or is it just me?" Rachel asked, rubbing her arms. Joey looked around.

"I don't feel anything," he shrugged. She went over to the thermostat and saw that it was normal temperature.

"I don't know what to do today," she said. "I have no idea what's going to happen to me or this place. I can't afford it on my own, and I can't bear to leave either."

"You could advertise for a new roommate," Joey suggested.

"I don't know," Rachel said. "That seems like it would replace Monica somehow."

"She would disagree," Joey told her. He was hoping Rachel would bring in a hot girl he could sleep with. She wasn't getting his hint.

"I'm not bringing in some girl for you to sleep with and ruin our relationship," Rachel said, narrowing her eyes at him. Well, maybe she was smarter than she looked. Joey grinned.

"All right," he said. Then he sobered up. He felt guilty for being happy about anything or laughing out loud. His best friend was gone. He didn't want to feel happy without him.

**Chandler & Monica  
**

"Are we just gonna sit here and stare at your mom all day?" Chandler asked, annoyed. "I have unfinished business too, you know."

"Then go," Monica dismissed.

"I don't want to go alone," he said, his voice a whine. Monica rolled her eyes. Her mother had actually been crying. Monica didn't think her mother would be so sad about her death, but maybe she was wrong. Monica had no idea where to start.

"I'm afraid you'll have to go elsewhere for you unfinished business," a voice said, making Monica jump.

"Pop Pop!" she shouted, rushing to hug him. At least you could hug and touch another ghost.

"Hi, sweetheart," he said, smiling.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Oh, I like to spend time with my daughters," he said. "I never did get to spend a lot of time with them, especially your mother, so that was my unfinished business."

"We can't have the same person as our unfinished business?" Monica asked.

"Apparently not," Pop Pop shook his head.

"Why are you still here if you knew what it was?"

"I didn't want to leave," he replied.

"You and Nana both," Monica noted. "Don't you visit her?"

"Oh yes. We do live together. I wish we didn't have to stay in that awful apartment, though," he sighed.

"Wait, you live there too?" Chandler asked.

"Oh yes," he nodded. "I get up early to get to one of the girls' houses before they wake up so I can watch their whole day. She'll sometimes come with me, though, and I'll sometimes stay with her. Today, she wanted to hang around for you guys. I'm sorry I didn't see you yesterday or last night. I got in quite late."

"What's with Heckles?" Monica asked.

"A lonely, lonely soul," Pop Pop said sadly. "I believe that having friends was his unfinished business. I know he and Althea lived together for a few months, but he didn't open up to her then much. I'm hoping he will with us soon." Monica noticed her grandfather was wearing his policeman's uniform. It did make sense since that was what he was wearing when he had his heart attack at work. Judy walked through her then, and Judy sneezed hard after.

"I will never get used to that," Monica commented, patting herself where her mother passed through.

"Can we go now?" Chandler asked. "I have to figure out my business too."

"I know, I know. You won't shut up about it," Monica muttered. "God."

"Nice outfit," Pop Pop said, finally noticing Chandler.

"Oh, thanks. Lucky me for wearing it when I died," Chandler said sarcastically.

"Better than nothing at all," Pop Pop pointed out.

"Oh God," Monica said, covering her mouth to hide her grin. She could only imagine.

"I will see you later," Pop Pop said, smiling back at her.

"Okay," Monica said, waving at him.

"I have an idea of where to go," Chandler said.

"All right, lead the way," she sighed, pointing.

**Later**

"I can't believe you thought the copy girl was what you needed to finish," Monica snorted as they walked back up to her apartment.

"Didn't hurt to try," Chandler shrugged. He had listened all afternoon to hear her say she missed him or something. She said nothing.

"I can't believe she thought you were gay," Monica laughed.

Well, maybe not entirely nothing.

"I'm getting tired of hearing that," Chandler growled.

"So what do we do now?" Monica asked. It was getting dark. They went into her apartment and found Rachel crying on the couch. Heckles was gone, and so was Nana.

"I guess I'll go haunt Joey," Chandler said, turning to go.

"Oh, don't leave me here with her like this," Monica begged. Chandler looked around her at Rachel.

"It's not exactly a treat for me either," he pointed out.

"Fine. Go," she sighed. "Thanks for nothing." She went to the couch and sat beside her friend. She wanted to comfort her, tell her she was all right and in front of her, but she couldn't.

"Oh, Mon," Rachel sniffed. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, Rach," Monica said quietly. "I miss you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chandler awoke with a pressing thought. He flung himself off his bed and raced over to Monica's. He briefly noticed that Joey was getting ready for an audition of some kind.

"It's my mom!" Chandler announced. He passed through Rachel as she was opening the door, and she sneezed violently.

"God," she muttered. "I think my brain just tried to come loose." She shook her head and carried on. Chandler desperately wished she could hear his sarcastic comeback. He had one, but what was the point of saying it when your victim was deaf to you?

"Your mom?" Monica asked, bringing him back to the moment. She was sitting with Nana, who was napping and drooling. Mr. Heckles wasn't there yet.

"Yea. I mean, she wasn't even at my funeral!" Chandler huffed. He had looked. Neither of his parents were at the funeral. It was really depressing.

"So, what is left unfinished with her?" Monica prodded.

"Uh, only everything," Chandler scoffed. "I need to go speak with her."

"You can't, remember?"

"Watch me," he said, turning on his heel. He was gone two seconds before sticking his head back through the closed door. "Hello? Going to talk to my estranged mother over here!"

"You want me to go with you?" Monica asked, incredulous. "What, do you need me to hold your hand or something?"

"I don't want to be alone when I run into ghost bullies," Chandler said, his voice childish.

"Ghost bullies?!"  
"If there are bullies in real life, there are bullies in death too," Chandler reasoned. Monica sighed long and hard.

"Fine, but after this, we're going to stop by Dr. Burke's office," she said.

"What? Why?"

"I think something could have happened with him, so maybe that's my UB," she shrugged. Chandler was confused.

"UB?"

"Unfinished Business," Monica explained. "I got tired of saying it all the time. The short form sounds kinda cool right?"

"Sure," Chandler snorted. "Now come on! We're burning daylight!" He disappeared again. Monica sighed again before following.

...

Rachel craned her neck to see Joey. He was auditioning for a part, and at first, he didn't want to do it. He didn't want to do anything, but Rachel convinced him that life carries on and he needed to work, so here they were. She clasped her hands together tightly. She was nervous for him, but he seemed to be doing a great job. After he was finished, he came over to Rachel.

"You looked great," she reassured him.

"Thanks," he replied. "I feel so nervous! I don't think I got the part."

"Well, I think you did," Rachel told him, squeezing his shoulder. "You just watch."

...

Chandler stared at his mom, who was primping herself in the mirror.

"She's completely oblivious," he said after a minute. "Does she even know I'm dead?"

"I have no idea," Monica replied. She did find it odd that his own mother was acting completely normal. She liked to think that if she was in Nora's position, she would still be upset a week after they died. Hell, she'd never get over it. She wanted Chandler to hurry up. She wanted to see Dr. Burke.

"Hey, um, Mom," Chandler said, poking her. Nora gave a tinkled sneeze. Monica rolled her eyes. Nobody sneezed that daintily. Ever. Chandler looked lost.

"Mom? Um, I'm dead. You never really paid me much attention anyway, but, uh, well, you know...I'm freaking dead!" he shouted. Nora didn't even flinch. "Don't you care?! I'm dead! Dead, dead, dead!"

"I don't think she cares," Monica pointed out.

"Oh, thanks, Captain Obvious," Chandler snarled. He stamped his foot. How the hell was he going to get his mother to notice him? He watched as his mother looked at herself in the mirror and then completely break down into heaving sobs.

"Whoa," Monica said, stepping back. What had just happened?

"Oh, Chandler," Nora sobbed. She clutched herself. "Oh my God, my baby! I'm so so sorry! I was a lousy mother! I love you! I can't believe you're gone! I want a do-over!" She sobbed even harder.

"Did she...did she actually hear me?" Chandler asked, surprised. He felt bad seeing her cry like this. He couldn't remember ever seeing her cry before. Fake tears, yes, but not real ones like these.

"It...it's okay, Mom," Chandler reassured her. "I love you too. You weren't totally a bad mom." He patted her shoulder, making her sneeze again. This time, it wasn't so dainty. Snot went everywhere.

"You have GOT to stop doing that," Monica said, repulsed.

"I forget," Chandler responded. Thank goodness human snot didn't stick to ghosts. He stepped around it on the floor anyway.

"So, if things are settled, then why are you still here?" Monica asked. Chandler looked at her.

"I guess she wasn't my UB," Chandler said sadly. He looked at his mom. Her eyes were puffy and red. He had been so sure...

"My turn," Monica grinned. He cringed inwardly. He so did not want to see what Monica was going to do to Dr. Burke.

...

Rachel looked over at Joey, who was staring at his muffin. They were at Central Perk, and Rachel had just started her shift. Joey didn't have anything else to do that day, so he hung out with her. Gunther didn't seem to care.

"It's okay to eat, Joe," Rachel said, rubbing his shoulder as she passed.

"I know. It just doesn't bring me as much joy anymore," Joey lamented. That and Chandler always had a muffin joke. Joey missed his friend's jokes. Badly.

Rachel didn't know what else to say. She was struggling just as much without Monica. She had no one to really talk to about this whole Ross and Julie business. Phoebe was okay, but Phoebe could be spacey at times, and Rachel needed someone grounded. Rachel clutched the coffee pot in her hand. Why oh why did Monica have to die? She missed her more than she ever thought she could miss a person.

...

Dr. Richard Burke was examining his patient, and Monica was examining him. Chandler was bored. He twirled on the stool, trying not to gag at the goo goo eyes Monica was giving Richard.

"I think we would have been great together," Monica said dreamily.

"Are you going to actually do something or just stare at him all day?" Chandler asked, annoyed.

"We watched your mother pull hairs off her ass," Monica snapped. "I think we can watch Richard do an eye exam."

"Fine," Chandler grumbled. He was still convulsing inside after seeing how his mother preened herself. He hadn't watched, but apparently, Monica had.

"What could it be?" Monica murmured. She was very certain this was it. Would they have married and had children? Would they have stayed in New York? Perhaps they would have roamed the earth on a yacht.

"A yacht?" Chandler asked, breaking into her thoughts.

"What?"

"I can't see you on a yacht. Ever."

"How did you...?"

"You were talking out loud," Chandler gestured.

"I was?"

"Yea."

"Oh," Monica said, blushing. She'd have to keep that in check. After a few minutes, she decided to leave. She wanted to think about Richard a little more.

...

Phoebe trudged up the stairs and headed for Monica's apartment. It would always be Monica's apartment. She couldn't think of it as anyone else's. It was too hard. The door was ajar, so she halted in her tracks. Who was in there? She peeked around and saw Ross making out hard core with Julie.

"Oh, ew!" she yelped. Ross and Julie jumped apart.

"Phoebs!" Ross hollered at her, embarrassed. Phoebe took this as an invite to come in.

"Ya, hi," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ross countered.

"You go first," Phoebe gestured.

"I came to go through Monica's stuff. As her brother, I am entitled to that."

"Well, as her best friend, so am I," Phoebe huffed.

"Sibling trumps friend," Ross pointed out.

"Why don't you go through it together?" Julie suggested.

"Thanks, Julie. Great idea, Julie," Phoebe snapped.

"I'm just trying to help..." Julie faltered, looking hurt. Phoebe ignored her and headed for Monica's room. The aura in this room was so mixed it was giving her a headache. She felt a presence of some kind too. She was fairly certain it was her friend, Monica.

...

"They're going through my stuff?!" Monica shrieked. Chandler held her back to keep her from throwing herself onto Ross, not that it would have mattered anyway.

"Hey, hey, chill out!" Chandler told her.

"I will not 'chill out!'" Monica hollered. "They're going through my stuff!" Phoebe turned to face her then, and Monica was very certain that Phoebe had heard her.

"You know," Phoebe said to Ross. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"Why not? It's not like she's here to yell at me," Ross pointed out.

"Oh, that's what you think," Phoebe muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Phoebe shook her head. She eased herself out of Monica's bedroom and into the living room, far enough away to not be heard by Ross or Julie.

"Mon?" she whispered.

"Right here!" Monica shouted. Phoebe flinched.

"To the hall," Phoebe instructed, leading the way. Chandler went to watch.

"Phoebe, can you hear me?" Monica asked once they were in the hallway.

"Yea, I totally can," Phoebe replied, squinting. "I can't see you, though."

"Not important," Monica dismissed. "I am so glad you can hear me."

"Me too! Oh! How's death?" Phoebe asked.

"It's fantastic," Chandler said sarcastically. "Even as a ghost all the women are ignoring me."

"Oh! Chandler's here too!" Phoebe cried, getting excited. "Aw, I want to hug you guys."

"Why is Ross going through my stuff?" Monica demanded, getting right to the point.

"I dunno. Closure I guess?"

"Closure my ass. He's looking for something," Monica huffed.

"Like what? What are you hiding?" Chandler asked, intrigued.

"I have the trophy he wants," Monica confessed. "I've been hiding it for almost 12 years."

"Trophy?"

"The Geller Cup. We would play football, and this trophy was given to the winner, and, well, we fought over it so badly that our Dad threw it in the lake. I went and fished it out. I think Ross suspects that I did."

"Maybe that's your UB," Chandler snickered.

"UB?" Phoebe asked, confused.

"Unfinished Business," Monica explained. "We have to figure out what we still have to do before we can pass on."

"Oh! Oh, I could help!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Really?" Monica asked.

"Well, not right now," Phoebe replied. "I need time to think."

"Take your time. I think we only stay here forever if we don't think of something," Chandler commented.

"But that's okay! You can stay with us," Phoebe smiled.

"Phoebs, it kinda sucks when nobody else can see or hear us," Monica sighed. "And I'd like to...move on as they say."

"Phoebs?" Rachel asked, coming into view with Joey. "Who are you talking to?"

"Don't say us!" Monica shouted. Phoebe blinked.

"Um, you know...myself," Phoebe finished.

"Out here?" Joey asked, concerned.

"Yea. What's it to you?"

"All right. Don't get cranky," Joey said, holding up his hands. He turned to Rachel. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Joey," Rachel waved. "What are you doing here, Phoebs?"

"Ross is in there going through Monica's stuff. I was supervising until...until I needed this little one on one with myself out here," Phoebe trailed off. Rachel gave her a quizzical look. She would never understand Phoebe. Ever.

"Ross is in there?" she asked instead.

"Yea. With Julie."

"Damn it," Rachel groaned. She didn't want to see either of them. "All right, well, I guess I can just go back to work."

"You gotta face him sometime," Phoebe urged.

"Not today, Phoebe," Rachel said. "Not today." She left without another word.

"She's really hurting over this isn't she?" Monica asked. "Is it wrong for me to feel a little pissed that she's more upset about Ross and Julie than she is about me dying? Was I really that bad of a person?"

"She is devastated about you," Phoebe corrected. "We all are. She can't handle the whole Ross thing on top of it because she can't talk to you about it anymore."

"Ooohh," Monica simpered.

"So, why didn't you want them to know I can hear you?" Phoebe asked.

"It's weird. I mean, we're living in our rooms still, and I don't want Rachel to freak out. Or Joey. Let's just keep this between us for now," Monica begged.

"But I feel bad! I mean, I can talk to you! I can talk to everyone for you. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"They'd probably think you've lost it, Phoebe, and they'd think you're making it up," Chandler pointed out. "Don't wind up in a nut house because of us."

"If you told me something about them that only you would know, that would prove you're really here," Phoebe argued.

"Can we revisit this later? I want to see what Ross is doing," Monica said, going back inside.

"How's she doing?" Phoebe asked Chandler.

"Oh you know, the usual ghost stuff," Chandler replied. "Did you know that Nana and Mr. Heckles are still here?"

"Really?! Wow. I have never heard them," Phoebe said. "I wonder why?"

"Only your closest friends can hear you," Nana said, making Chandler shriek like a girl. He would never get used to her just popping up in front of him.

"What happened?!" Phoebe asked, worried.

"Nana scared me," Chandler admitted.

"She's here right now?"

"Yea."

"Does she know...?"

"Only your closest friends can hear you," Chandler repeated. "That's what she said."

"Makes perfect sense," Phoebe nodded. If Chandler wasn't dead and having this conversation with her, he would be totally making fun of her right now. Monica came hurrying back out. She was distressed.

"What?" Chandler asked.

"They're doing it on my bed," she whimpered.

"Ewww!" Phoebe cried.

"I think Ross is my UB. He clearly isn't that upset that I'm gone if he's already having sex," Monica complained.

"It's grief sex," Chandler told her as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What the hell is grief sex?"

"There's sex for everything," Chandler reasoned. "Break up, make up, hotel, angry, happy, and grief. There's more of course."

"I need to get out of here," Monica said. Chandler realized that Nana was inside.

"Man, she really does get a kick out of the living doesn't she?" he said to himself. He shook his head and went into Joey's apartment. He had some thinking to do. Phoebe sensed that they were both gone, and she didn't want to confront Ross, so she went down to the Perk. Maybe someone would request a song.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are we here again?" Monica asked. She and Chandler were in Phoebe's cab while she sat outside her father's house.

"Well, maybe your UB is to help me with mine," Phoebe suggested.

"I somehow doubt that," Monica muttered.

"Don't get all moody," Phoebe instructed. Chandler snorted.

"Are you gonna go or not?" Monica asked, impatient. "It's cold."

"You can feel the cold?" Phoebe countered, surprised.

"Well...sort of," Monica said. "I dunno. I guess I can't, but I remember the feeling of cold and if I was alive, I would be cold."

"All right, all right," Phoebe sighed. "I get it." She waited for a minute. "Okay, here I go!"

"Go, go!" Chandler urged.

"Farther than the mailbox this time!" Monica called after her. Once the door shut, she sighed loudly.

"What?" he asked her.

"This is ridiculous. We shouldn't be wasting our precious time doing this!"

"Maybe your UB is to be nicer to people," Chandler said.

"I am nice!" Monica snapped.

"So nice," he snorted sarcastically. Phoebe came back in then.

"I can't do it," she said sadly.

"Why not, Phoebs?" Chandler asked kindly.

"I just...what if he's not a cool dad? What if he's an asshole? I already lost a fake dad this week, I'm not ready to lose a real one," Phoebe said.

"It's okay. We can try again some other time," Chandler told her. Monica glared at him.

"Thanks, Chandler. Okay, guys. Hang on!"

Monica and Chandler were instantly left behind when she took off.

"You know, they could have made it that we could ride in cars," Monica huffed.

"Flying is better though," Chandler argued.

"We can sit on furniture," Monica started.

"No, we can hover on furniture. Don't you pay attention to anything?" Chandler asked. She reached over to smack him.

"Ow!"

"Bet you wish you couldn't feel another ghost hit you, huh?" Monica asked.

"They could have changed that," Chandler grumbled. They started their flight back home.

...

Rachel was dripping with sweat. The radiator was broken, and she couldn't stand it. She also couldn't stand that it was almost Christmas and Monica wasn't there to throw a party or sing carols with her. Being alone sucked.

"Holy crap," Joey said, coming inside. "What happened? It's like the desert in here!"

"You think?" Rachel snapped. He frowned.

"You okay?"

"I'm just sad, Joey. I'm sad and a thousand degrees. This isn't fair! None of this is fair!" she cried, banging her fist on the table. He came over to her and put his arms around her.

"It's not," he agreed. "I miss them a lot."

"I do too. It's just not right them not being here," Rachel whimpered.

"Hey, you guys," Phoebe said. "Wow, are we having a sauna party?!"

"No," Rachel moaned. Joey went over to the radiator then and bent down.

"So, where's Ross?" Phoebe asked.

"Off with Julie to be with her family. Traitor," Rachel muttered.

"They're still together, huh?" Phoebe asked. "I never thought that would last."

"Well, it is," Rachel groaned.

"Fixed it," Joey said.

"What?" Rachel asked, turning to face him. "What did you do?"

"Turned it off from underneath," Joey shrugged.

"Oh my God. I feel so stupid," Rachel said. "I bet Monica would have known to do that."

"Maybe," Joey replied. He sat down across from her. Phoebe was still standing.

"Did you meet your dad?" Rachel asked after a while.

"No. I chickened out."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Another time," Phoebe nodded solemnly. She perked then, as though someone had spoken to her.

"Are you all right?" Joey asked.

"Huh? Yea!" Phoebe said. "I, uh, gotta go now." She left hurriedly.

"Do you find her acting really odd the past week?" Rachel asked.

"Yea," Joey chuckled. "But then again, it is Phoebs."

"True," Rachel nodded. Joey patted her hand.

"I'm right across the hall if you need me," he said.

"Oh, don't go," Rachel begged. "Watch a movie with me. Something. Anything."

"All right," he agreed. They headed for the couch. Joey shuddered and sneezed when he sat down.

"Are you getting sick?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"I hope not," he replied. She sat next to him, and they watched A Christmas Carol together. She wished things were different, but she knew she couldn't go back in time.

...

"You don't think...?" Monica asked, gesturing to Rachel and Joey.

"Pfft, no," Chandler responded. He was still laughing inside from when Joey had sat on him and exploded with sneezes. It just never got old.

"Really?"

"No. Joey and Rachel? No," Chandler laughed.

"Hmm," Monica mused.

"That is not our UB," Chandler said, figuring out what she was thinking.

"How do you know?"

"It's not. Meddling with relationships is not something anyone should do even when they're not dead," Chandler pointed out.

"You're no fun," Monica pouted, crossing her arms.

"I really want a cigarette," Chandler groaned.

"Those will kill you," Monica said instantly. He stared at her.

"Well, I'm awfully confused as to what's been going on so far," Chandler commented. "Hello!"

"Oh, right," she lamented. "Sorry. I just...I keep forgetting."

"How could you forget?!"

"I dunno!" she said defensively. She got up then.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Away from you," she replied.

"Aw are you mad at me? It's almost Christmas!" he called after her.

"Pretend that I'm slamming this door," she instructed before disappearing. He sighed. Being dead sucked.

**A Week Later**

Monica and Chandler were in the apartment with Nana and Mr. Heckles when Phoebe burst in.

"You guys?!" she called.

"Still here," Chandler answered.

"Oh thank God! I had someone die on my massage table today," Phoebe said hurriedly.

"And you want us to do what with that information?" Chandler asked.

"Is she here? With you?"

"Nope."

"Her name is Mrs. Adelman..."

"Not here, Phoebs," Monica told her.

"She was a nice girl," Nana mused.

"Do you just know everybody?" Chandler asked her. Nana nodded solemnly.

"I think her spirit is in me!" Phoebe burst out, panicking.

"What?" Monica asked.

"Impossible," Mr. Heckles said.

"You're just jealous cos you can't have a spirit inside of you," Chandler commented.

"I could have a spirit in me," Mr. Heckles muttered.

"I just feel so weird," Phoebe went on. "Wait, who are you guys talking to?"

"Oh, Nana and Heckles are here," Monica said.

"Oh! Say hi," Phoebe said.

"They can hear you," Chandler told her.

"She's weird," Mr. Heckles said, going back to watching the sky outside.

"You're weird," Chandler countered. Mr. Heckles made a face at him in return.

"I'm sure you didn't get Mrs. Adelman's spirit," Monica reassured Phoebe.

"I really hope not," Phoebe said, worried.

...

A few days later, everyone noticed something was up with Phoebe.

"How's it going?" Chandler asked when they were alone in the apartment. Monica was listening.

"She has some kind of unfinished business, you guys," Phoebe told them. "I don't know how to help her. Why couldn't one of you possessed me? You wouldn't be so snarky. I mean, I've never told so many people to sit up straight in my life!"

"She sounds lovely," Chandler commented.

"Phoebe, why don't you go talk to her husband?" Monica suggested.

"That's a great idea!"

"You think he'll believe her?" Chandler asked once Phoebe was gone.

"He might."

...

"Well?" Monica asked when Phoebe returned.

"Apparently she wanted to see everything, so I've made a list, and I'm going to take her everywhere," Phoebe explained.

"Sounds complicated," Monica said.

"Hey, maybe we should go with you," Chandler suggested. "Maybe that's our UB too."

"Don't horn in on my unfinished business!" Phoebe snapped in Mrs. Adelman's voice.

"What just happened?" Monica asked.

"Apparently she heard you," Phoebe answered sheepishly.

"So weird," Monica muttered. "And I doubt that's my UB."

"You haven't figured it out yet, so how do you know?" Chandler challenged.

"You go ahead. I'm gonna hang out with Nana today," Monica said.

"Just don't moo," Phoebe warned Chandler as they left together.

"You all right, dearie?" Nana asked.

"I'm frustrated," Monica admitted.

"It'll be all right," Nana soothed. The door opened and Joey and Rachel came inside. "Oh! It's time for the Joey show. Heckles!"

"I'm coming," Mr. Heckles said, floating through the balcony window. Monica wasn't in the mood, so she went to her room.

...

Rachel was sitting on the couch thinking about how Ross had been when he told her about Susan and Carol getting married. He had that "let's get married" glint in his own eye, and she wondered if he was going to propose to Julie. Stupid Julie.

"You know, if Monica were here, she'd be in charge of this wedding," Joey said.

"I know."

"I wonder if Phoebe's dead old lady friend will be with us forever," Joey sighed. "She's mean."

"Yea! She told me I was basically a tramp," Rachel said, outraged.

"She told me I was stupid," Joey told her.

"What a bitch," Rachel said.

"Hey, do you think Monica or Chandler have possessed someone?" Joey asked, getting excited.

"No, Joe. I don't think so," Rachel shook her head. He deflated.

"I'd believe someone if they told me they were," he said.

"I know you would, but they're not here."

"I know," he said miserably. He really missed Chandler. People watching just wasn't the same anymore.

...

"Why are we here?" Chandler asked. Monica craned her neck.

"Cos Carol might be my UB," she answered. "We weren't really that close."

"I somehow doubt it."

"What? That we weren't close?"

"No, that she's your UB. I think it's Ross," Chandler told her.

"Um, no," Monica shook her head. "We were fine."

"Were you? You called him the Golden Boy I don't know how many times, and you acted all jealous of him."

"I did not!"

"Did too."

"Shush!" Phoebe ordered. They both stopped squabbling.

"Were too."

"Was not!"

"Don't make me get involved," Phoebe's Mrs. Adelman's voice said.

"There's Ross," Chandler pointed.

"Ugh. Still with Julie," Monica sighed. "Poor Rachel."

"Is she still in love with him?"

"I dunno."

Carol and Susan came down the aisle just then, and Phoebe's back straightened up.

"A lesbian wedding. Well, now I've seen everything," Mrs. Adelman's voice said. Monica and Chandler waited with bated breath.

"Oh! She's gone! She's gone!" Phoebe cried, making everyone stare at her. "Carry on! Get married!"

"Wow. Okay," Monica said, looking at Chandler. "It's that simple."

"It was for her. She knew what her UB was. We don't," Chandler pointed out.

"I really hope we figure this out soon," Monica sighed.

"You guys," Phoebe hissed. "Maybe you should try possessing me. I seem to have a talent."

"No way," Chandler shook his head.

"It's okay, Phoebs," Monica told her. "We will figure it out and soon." She watched Rachel and Joey putting their heads together to talk.

"No," Chandler said, seeing her watching.

"But..."

"No!"

"Fine."

...

"Good night, Joey," Rachel said, going into her apartment. It was so bare and empty. Her heart ached. She set down her keys and took off her coat, kicking her shoes aside. It had been awkward talking to Julie, but she got through it. Without Joey, she would be so lost. She got ready for bed and crawled under the covers.

"Good night, Mon," she said out loud. It seemed foolish, but sometimes she thought Monica just might still be in the apartment with her after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Weeks Later**

Joey saw the golden bracelet in the window and immediately thought of getting it for Chandler as a gift to show how much his friendship meant to him. Then he remembered. He bowed his head. He was never going to get used to Chandler being gone. He hovered outside the window, getting an idea.

...

Monica opened her eyes. She was getting tired of waking up dead. Also, nothing in that sentence made any sense. She sighed. She had no idea what she was going to do that day. She wasn't any closer to finding out what she had to do in order to pass on. She was starting to wonder if she ever would. That's when it happened.

_Flashes of running._

_Flashes of a car racing towards her._

_Flashes of being thrown._

She sat up, gasping. Her heart was racing. She wasn't sure what had just happened. Had she just had a flashback of her accident? She went out into the living room and found Pop Pop sitting there. She was puzzled. What was he doing there?

"Hi, darling," he said, smiling at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Mom's?" she asked.

"I took the day off. Your Nana wanted a turn instead. I thought I'd stay here and spend time with you. Besides. Your mom was just here dropping off stuff that was yours for Rachel."

"Aw," Monica said. "I appreciate that. What stuff?"

"I'm not sure. It was a box. Anyway, you look bothered by something," he said, patting the seat beside him. "Come join me. Tell me all about it."

"Okay," she agreed. She'd look for the box later. She remembered he used to let her sit on his lap when she was sad and got her to talk. It had always been a comfort.

"I think I saw what happened to me," Monica said. She felt ill suddenly. Could ghosts still throw up?

"Ah yes. There does come a time where you will see your death," Pop Pop said.

"Did you see yours?"

"Vividly. Your Nana on the other hand, she didn't really. She did remember you screaming though when you had thought she was dead when she really wasn't."

"Oh that," Monica said. "Well, she scared me."

"Anyway, do you want to tell me what you saw?"

"I...I'm not sure. I saw myself running. I saw the car coming at me. I saw myself flying forward, and that's it. I don't think I saw Chandler, and I know he was with me, so I'm not even sure if anything I saw was real."

"Sounds scary, love," Pop Pop said, touching her hand. Monica was very grateful that ghosts could touch one another and feel it.

"It was. Will Chandler see his?"

"He might, and he might not. Not everyone does," he sighed.

"I don't know what my unfinished business is," Monica cried. "I don't know if I'll ever figure it out."

"Does it really matter?" he asked her. "Are you going to want to leave even if you do know what it is?" Monica paused at this. Did she want to leave? Did she want to stay and watch her friends and brother live their lives without her?

"What's beyond here?" Monica asked.

"I don't know, love. I never went," Pop Pop answered. "To be honest, I was afraid too. Your Nana stayed with me because she didn't want to go on without me."

"So...she wanted to?"

"She still wants to, but I...I am still afraid."

"Oh, Pop Pop," Monica said, hugging him. "I'm glad you're here, but maybe it's worth going to the other side. What if it's truly paradise?"

"What if it's not?" he challenged. They looked at one another wistfully for a moment.

"I think...I think I want to take that chance. When the time comes," Monica said slowly.

"Then you're already braver than me," he told her. Monica didn't feel brave. She felt scared. She didn't like all the unknown.

...

"What's this?" Rachel asked when Joey slid the box across the table to her. He smiled.

"Open it," he said. She obliged. Who was she to turn down gifts?

"Oh my God! Joey!" she cried, seeing the golden bracelet among the tissue paper. "It's beautiful!"

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it!" she exclaimed, picking it up and examining it. "You even engraved it!" She read the words out loud.

**Best Buds**

"Aww," she said. "You think we're best buds?"

"Well, I didn't know what else to write," he admitted. "I do treasure your friendship, though." He sat there looking at her, wondering why he was feeling so warm suddenly. She reached out and touched his hand.

"Thank you," she smiled. "This is one of the most meaningful gifts I've ever received."

"You're welcome," he said. He turned his hand so that they were holding instead of just touching.

"Hey, guys," Ross said, coming in. "What's up?" Rachel let go of Joey's hand quickly while Joey coughed.

"Just sitting here. You?" Rachel asked, rubbing her hand through her hair and acting casual.

"I have to show you this. I just got it today," Ross said, pulling out a ring box. Rachel felt her heart sink, but she was surprised to find that it didn't sink as low as she thought it would.

"Wow," Joey said. "You bought yourself a ring? That's...weird. And it looks a little girly."

"No. Not for me. For Julie!" Ross said. "This whole thing with Monica and Chandler being gone has made me realize that life is way too short. I love Julie, and I want to have a life with her."

"That's nice," Rachel said. She burned inside. Julie, Julie, Julie. Then she looked at Joey. He was looking at her. Something in his gaze made her feel suddenly calmer.

"I'm gonna ask her at dinner tonight. How do I look?" Ross asked.

"You look fine," Rachel answered, waving her hand.

"Outstanding," Joey said.

"Thanks! I'll swing by later with her answer," he grinned, tossing the box and catching it before going out the door.

"He's in full denial that Monica and Chandler are dead," Rachel said. "Have you seen him cry?"

"No," Joey shook his head.

"He's blocking it out. He's going to get hurt," Rachel groaned.

"Well, he can do what he wants. He is a grown man," Joey pointed out.

"Maybe, but he's acting without thinking. I should go talk to him," Rachel said, getting up.

"All right," Joey said. He felt bummed. He wished Rachel didn't worry so much about Ross. Ross had certainly stopped worrying about her, but Joey hadn't. He was right here.

...

Chandler was wandering the streets when he saw Rachel catch up to Ross. Intrigued, he went to eavesdrop.

"Ross! Wait," Rachel called, making him turn to face her.

"What?" he asked, concerned.

"I think you're making a big mistake," she said.

"With what? Asking Julie to marry me?" he asked.

"Yes! Ross, it's too soon. Your sister and best friend _just_ died," she went on. "You're not processing it at all, and you're using this engagement as a distraction. Don't hurt Julie if you're not really into her."

"I am so into her," Ross said. "I love her. She loves me. She doesn't hurt me."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

"She doesn't get me excited to take her to prom when her date doesn't show up only to run out the door with him and leave me with a broken heart," Ross snapped.

"Ross, I don't know what you're talking about," Rachel said, confused.

"Of course you don't! It's one of those things that I did for you that you never knew about," Ross said angrily.

"One of the things?"

"I have a list...you know what? Never mind. I have a date with my future fiance. Excuse me," he said, pushing past her. Rachel was at a loss for words. So was Chandler. He followed Rachel back to the apartment where she went digging into Monica's room.

"What is she looking for?" Monica asked, making him jump.

"Don't sneak up on me," he accused.

"I was here the whole time. I said 'Hey, Chandler,' literally just now," Monica pointed out, crossing her arms.

"Sorry. This took up all my attention," Chandler said, gesturing. Rachel found a box that said Home Movies on it. She pulled one out that said Prom.

"What is she doing?" Monica demanded. Rachel stuck it into the VCR and pressed play.

"I think she's looking for an explanation of what Ross said earlier."

"What did he say?!"

"He went on about prom and how he was going to take her when her date didn't show up but then she went with the guy after all and it gutted him, or something to that effect," Chandler rambled.

"What?!"

They both turned to see Rachel sitting there with her hand over her mouth. She was crying.

"Oh," Monica said. "This is so sad."

"Rach?" Joey said, coming into the apartment. "What's wrong?"

"Ross," Rachel pointed. She had paused it on him standing on top of the stairs looking heartbroken. She filled him in on what happened.

"Aw man," Joey said, wincing.

"Am I really just blind to everything?" Rachel asked him.

"No. I don't think so," he shook his head.

"He should marry Julie. She'd never hurt him like this," Rachel said.

"Rach, you didn't know he was gonna do that for you," Joey gestured to the television. "This is not your fault."

"But he was so in love with me, and I missed it for so long. What else am I going to miss?" she asked.

"I don't know," he answered, looking at her.

"Oh my God," Monica said. She whipped her head to look at Chandler.

"I see it," he nodded.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked.

"Mon, we're dead. We can't do anything," Chandler reminded her. She opened her mouth and then closed it, turning back to Joey and Rachel. Chandler was right. Those two were just going to have to figure it out on their own.

...

Rachel could barely listen to Ross as he and Julie showed off the ring together. She didn't care. She wanted to be upset and angry, but she wasn't feeling anything. Everything felt so numb lately. Joey was the only person who seemed to understand or care. She caught his eyes and saw that he was giving her a sympathetic look. See? He even cared that she would be upset over Ross getting engaged. She caught sight of Phoebe muttering to herself in the corner. Rachel was getting concerned about her. She seemed different the past few weeks. Losing Monica and Chandler had really affected everyone, but Rachel didn't want Phoebe to start talking to herself or lose her mind. Maybe she should spend some one on one time with her. After all, she was the only girl friend she had left.

**Two Weeks Later**

Chandler rolled off his bed and sauntered out to the kitchen where Joey was sitting there and staring at his Captain Crunch. He looked pretty desolate. Chandler couldn't help but feel a little bad for the guy. He also enjoyed having this backstage access of his friend's life. Then he watched Joey lick the spoon and toss it back into the drawer.

"Ahhhah!" Chandler yelped. "You licked and you put! Y-you licked and you put!" He gestured, but of course Joey couldn't see him. Chandler felt extremely grossed out. How long has Joey been doing that?! Chandler wiped at his tongue with his hand. Joey germs. Awesome. He put his hand through Joey's head, making him sneeze so hard and loud that the bowl rattled on the counter. That would have to be payback enough.

"Hey, Joey," Rachel said, coming inside. She noticed his eyes watering. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm getting sick or something," Joey replied. "I keep sneezing."

"Might be allergies," Rachel suggested.

"Tribbiani's don't get allergic to stuff," Joey argued. Rachel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"What are you doing today?" she asked.

"I have to be on set in an hour, but I just don't have the heart to do it," Joey replied sadly.

"Aw, honey. Why not?"

"It just doesn't feel the same. Plus, I don't have Chandler to go over lines with," he said.

"I could do lines with you," Rachel said.

"No it's not that," Joey corrected.

"But you just said..."

"I made that up. I'm really upset because all my life I always wanted to live alone. Here I am at 28 living with a roommate, you know? Then suddenly, I am alone, and I hate it. I can't help but feel that my thinking about wanting to live on my own got Chandler killed."

"What?! Why would you say that?" Rachel asked, shocked.

"I don't know...karma? Ask Phoebe. She's good with that stuff," Joey said, waving his hand.

"Joey, you are absolutely not at fault for Chandler and Monica dying," Rachel said sternly. She hugged him tightly.

"I hear what you're saying, but I don't believe it."

"Joey..."

"I should get to work," he said, getting up. Rachel bit her lip as he walked out the door. She really wanted to make him feel better, but she had no idea where to start.

"Ugh! Chandler! Why did you have to die?!" she shrieked suddenly, making Chandler fall off the countertop in fright.

"Because someone hit me with their car?!" he said back.

"Why did you both have to die?" Rachel sobbed, falling to her knees.

"Um...uh...MONICA!" Chandler bellowed. "MONICAAAAAA!"

"What, what, what?" she chanted, rushing through the door.

"That," Chandler said, pointing at Rachel on the floor.

"What did you do to her?" Monica cried, kneeling down in front of her friend.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Obviously you did something. Did you make her sneeze too much?"

"No! I died, that's what. She's upset that we're dead."

"Oh, right," Monica said. She closed her eyes suddenly as another flashback rolled through. She hadn't told Chandler about them. She didn't want to hear his jokes because it wasn't exactly funny.

"Oh God," Rachel moaned, sniffing hard and getting to her feet. She wiped at her face roughly. "Get a grip, Green."

"Wow, she's good at alliteration," Chandler noted.

"So not the time," Monica glared. Her point was made even further by this. Chandler was incapable of not making a joke, even when people were upset.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Rachel?" Phoebe called.

"In here," Rachel called back. Phoebe came into Joey's apartment.

"Are you okay?" she asked, seeing her face.

"She's upset that we're dead," Chandler filled her in.

"Oh, yay! You guys are here," Phoebe said cheerfully, making Rachel stare at her.

"What?" Rachel asked her.

"N-nothing," Phoebe stammered.

"Okay, Phoebs, what's going on? You've been acting really weird lately," Rachel said.

"I...I...uh..."

"I think you gotta tell her," Chandler said.

"No! Just say you're hearing spirits or something," Monica told Phoebe.

"She kinda is, Mon," Chandler snorted, giving her a pointed look.

"Okay, here's the truth," Phoebe said. "Chandler and Monica are still here."

"Okay, no. That's insane, and I'm not buying into that crap," Rachel said, holding her hands up. "I know you're different, but this is pushing it too far." She headed for the door.

"Tell her I saw her watch the prom tape," Monica said quickly. "She cried."

"Monica says you watched the prom tape and cried," Phoebe translated. Rachel stopped in her tracks.

"What?" she asked.

"She also dropped crumbs and hid them under the rug," Chandler said.

"You hid some crumbs under the rug?" Phoebe said as a question.

"How did you know that?" Rachel asked.

"Chandler told me. Rach, they're here. In this room."

"No way."

"Yes way. Rachel, I know I'm weird and different, but I'm not making this up," Phoebe argued. "They made me not tell you guys, and these past weeks have been so hard."

"You've been talking to them for weeks?" Rachel asked, incredulous. Explained the muttering then.

"Yea."

"I...I need to lie down," Rachel said, going over to her apartment.

"Guys, I don't think she believes me," Phoebe sighed.

"But...the crumbs..." Chandler spluttered. "Crumbs don't lie."

"Enough already," Monica said. "Look, Phoebs, you can either keep trying or drop it. I know Rachel, and she'll be back with more questions. Just tell her that in high school, I know she paid off a boy named Steve to buy me flowers on Valentine's Day."

"Okay. I hope that helps."

"It will," Monica promised. She and Chandler watched Phoebe go in to talk to Rachel.

"Do you think she'll believe her?" Chandler asked.

"I don't know," Monica answered. She looked at Chandler then. He looked tired. She wondered how much longer before either of them figured out what their unfinished business was.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel stared at Phoebe, who had just finished telling her about the way Rachel bribed Steve to buy Monica flowers so she wouldn't be crushed on Valentine's Day.

"I...I realize this is all so crazy," Phoebe went on. "But it's true. Nana lives here too with Pop Pop, and sometimes Mr. Heckles visits."

"Oh my God," Rachel said, putting her hand to her mouth.

"Joey sneezes all the time because Chandler keeps putting his hand through his head. When you pass through a ghost, you sneeze," Phoebe explained.

"That...that sounds like something Chandler would do," Rachel nodded. Chandler and Monica were here. As ghosts. This was just getting weird.

"They really want you to believe me," Phoebe said gently. "Monica feels bad that you're upset so much and she can't comfort you. Chandler discovered that Joey puts his spoons back after using the-wait, what?! Ew!"

"Are they here?" Rachel asked, looking around.

"Yes. Chandler, that's disgusting. Remind me to never use Joey's cutlery ever again," Phoebe said, wiping her tongue with her hand roughly.

"How come you can talk to them?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. I guess I have a better connection to spirits and ghosts. Remember the lady who inhabited my body after she died?"

"Yes. She was mean."

"Exactly! She disappeared because she finished her business. Monica and Chandler are still here because they don't know what their unfinished business is."

"So, when they find out, they'll be gone?" Rachel questioned. She felt like she was going to cry again.

"Monica says apparently it's a choice. Her Pop Pop is too scared to go, so that's why Nana is still here. To be with him."

"That's so sweet," Rachel cried. She felt fresh tears fall down her cheeks. Then she sneezed violently.

"Monica says sorry. She put her arm around you," Phoebe explained. Rachel choked out a laugh.

"Thanks, Mon," she whispered. She looked at Phoebe. "What are we going to tell Joey and Ross?"

"I think we should keep it to ourselves," Phoebe answered. "They might not take it so well like you did."

"You're right. I feel bad, though, keeping this secret," Rachel went on. "I mean, we can talk to them through you. They're still here."

"Chandler doesn't want to give up having fun making Joey sneeze," Phoebe said matter of factly.

"Fine. I'll keep quiet," Rachel huffed. She wished she could see or hear them. She was feeling jealous of Phoebe in that moment.

...

"You think she'll keep it to herself?" Monica asked Chandler. They had stepped into the kitchen for a moment.

"I doubt it. She cracks pretty easily," Chandler replied. Nana entered just then.

"Good news!" she exclaimed. "Heckles has moved on."

"What?" Monica asked, shocked.

"Yes. He made friends with some other ghosts, and he was gone."

"Nana," Monica said slowly. "Do you really get a choice to stay?" Nana twisted her fingers for a moment.

"No," she answered finally.

"But...Pop Pop said..."

"Spending time with the girls is not his unfinished business," Nana cut her off.

"Then why does he think it is?" Monica asked.

"I convinced him it was. I also told him it was a choice to stay or go. It's not. You are here until you figure it out, then you're gone. Most people figure it out quickly, some take a long time, but everyone goes eventually."

"So, what is yours then?" Monica asked. "Pop Pop said you knew, and you said you hadn't figure it out when we first saw you." Her mind was racing. Someone was lying here.

"It's not important," Nana dismissed.

"You're staying here for your husband," Chandler said, getting it. "You're letting him think it's a choice so he thinks he's choosing to stay here and you're staying for him."

"Nana, you need to do your unfinished business," Monica urged. "You need Pop Pop to do it too so you can go together."

"He won't do it," Nana said.

"Why not?"

"Because. He had a heart attack at work, yes, but he died in the hospital because the nurse left him there without checking his vitals again by accident. She had been called to attend a bigger emergency in the ICU. He has to forgive her for that. He won't."

"Oh, Nana," Monica said sadly. Chandler was sad for her too. Then he figured it out.

"Yours is to tell that nurse off, isn't it?" he asked. "You were angry for her neglect because it cost you your husband." Nana looked away. Monica realized this was the truth.

"You have to do it together," Monica told her. "Please. Don't stay here forever."

"It's terrifying, Monica," Nana said sharply. "Not knowing where we go after this. I can't think about it. I can't stand it."

"I think it's a risk worth taking," Monica said quietly. "I think you'll be fine."

"What if we get split up? I couldn't bear it," Nana said, breaking down now. Monica hugged her tightly, crying as well. She looked at Chandler.

"What if you don't?" she asked.

...

Rachel was sitting at the table looking at the bills. They were daunting. She sighed. She had no idea how she was going to afford this place. Joey came in then, and he looked excited.

"What's up?" she asked him.

"I got a roommate," he answered. He crossed his arms and flashed a wide grin at her.

"What?"

"Yea! I figured, I need the extra money, and I'm lonely. It's the perfect solution," he told her.

"Maybe I should get a roommate too," Rachel mused. "This place is a fortune to keep."

"Hey, Joey," a man said, poking his head in the door. "You gonna help or what?"

"Yea! I'm coming. Eddie, this is Rachel. Rachel, Eddie."

"Nice to meet you," Rachel smiled, waving.

"You too," Eddie said. Then he was gone.

"I'll see you later. I promised to help him move. He has a fish!" Joey said excitedly, racing out the door. Rachel raised a brow at his receding back. Oh how nice to be thrilled over a fish. She realized she didn't tell him about Chandler and Monica. She would have to tell him later.

...

Chandler was lying on his bed when a man came in and dumped a box right onto his stomach.

"Hey!" he shouted, sitting up through it. "Watch it!"

"Your old roommate never took his stuff with him?" the man asked Joey, who was lugging another box.

"He...he didn't," Joey answered. Chandler stared at him. He didn't tell the guy the truth!

"Can you get it out of here?"

"Yup. I'll work on it right now," Joey nodded. The man left, and Joey started packing up Chandler's things.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Chandler yelled. "That's my stuff!"

"I'm sorry, buddy," Joey said, as if he'd heard him. "Eddie lives here now. I had to move on. I know it's hard and hurts, but I need the rent money."

"Of course," Chandler nodded. "I understand."

"Joey?" Phoebe asked.

"In here!"

"Phoebs!" Chandler cried, relieved. "Help! He's packing up my stuff!"

"Whatcha doing?" Phoebe asked, ignoring Chandler.

"I gotta clean out Chandler's room for Eddie," Joey answered.

"You sure?"

"Yea. He can't live with a dead person's things, Phoebs. That's just weird."

"Don't throw it away," Chandler begged. "Those magazines are still useful. The covers of them anyway..."

"Ew," Phoebe said, wrinkling her nose.

"What?" Joey asked.

"Throw those out," she gestured.

"Phoebe!" Chandler shouted.

"No way. I'm keeping them," Joey chuckled. Chandler sighed in relief.

"So, is this kind of therapeutic for you?" Phoebe asked, helping Joey pack.

"What is?"

"Cleaning out his room? It's like saying goodbye," she finished. He furrowed his brow.

"I never thought of it like that," Joey said, stopping what he was doing. "Huh."

"I know you miss him," Phoebe said softly.

"I do. I really do," Joey said, tearing up. "He's my best friend." Phoebe put her arm around him and let him rest his head on her shoulder.

"I miss him too," she said sadly. Chandler couldn't watch anymore. He had to get out of there. It was too sad. As he made his way to the door, he was hit by a barrage of images.

_Looking at Monica sideways as they ran and laughing._

_Seeing the car come out of nowhere._

_Opening his mouth to scream._

_Blackness._

"Whoa," he said, halting his tracks. He shook his head. What was that? Was that how he died? He hurried over to Monica's. She was sitting at the table looking glum.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sad about Nana and Pop Pop," she sighed. "How can we get them to do their unfinished business?"

"I think it's up to them," Chandler said, sitting across from her. "Hey, Mon? Did you ever get any...flashbacks?"

"Of what?" she asked. Her face was guarded, which answered his question.

"How we died," he answered. She paled, which was odd since she was already pale as a ghost. No pun intended.

"Did you?"

"Just now. It was quick, and I didn't really see much, but it was still something."

"I did too."

"What was yours?" he asked eagerly.

"Just a car coming towards us and me falling," she answered.

"Oh," he said, disappointed. Monica didn't tell him about the other flashback she had that day. She needed him to figure out his unfinished business first because she had just figured out what hers was and what she had to do, and she didn't want to go on without him.

...

"Hey," Ross said, coming into the apartment. Rachel looked up.

"Hi."

"I just wanted to come apologize," he said.

"For what?"

"For being mean to you, saying those things. I was a jerk."

"It's okay," she said. He sat on the edge of the couch, looking at her.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm sad, Ross, but you know why."

"Because I'm engaged?"

"Oh my God! No! Because Monica and Chandler are dead! What is the matter with you?!" she shouted, throwing a pillow at his face. "Why can't you admit that they are gone and you're sad too? Why are you in such denial about this?!"

"Because!" he shouted. "If I accept it as reality then my heart is broken...shattered. I lost my sister..." He broke down into heaving sobs.

"Ross..."

"My sister! And my best friend! I can't think about them being gone because then I can't breathe or move. I'm crippled with grief, Rachel, if I accept they are really gone."

"Ross, it's okay to feel that way," Rachel soothed. He buried his head into his hands. She rubbed his back slowly.

"I miss them so much," he whispered.

"So do I. So does Phoebe and Joey. We're all in this together, Ross," she told him. He looked at her finally.

"You're right," he nodded. "You're right. I'll stop pretending and work through this grief with you guys."

"Thank you."

She looked at him then. Really looked at him. This was the man she thought she could be in love with, who had been in love with her. She felt nothing.

"Does Julie make you happy?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "She really does."

"Good," she said. "I'm happy for you." And she meant it. Maybe in another life they could have tried having a relationship. Maybe if Monica and Chandler hadn't died, she would have told him she knew about his feelings. Maybe if none of this had happened, she would be going on a date with him right now. But she wasn't, and they wouldn't.

"Hey," Joey said, coming in. Rachel looked at him and felt a flutter. "You guys okay?"

"Yea, Joe, just talking about Monica and Chandler," Rachel answered.

"Phoebs and I did that earlier," Joey nodded. "It's so hard."

"It is, but we've got each other," Rachel said, reaching for his hand and squeezing it hard. He squeezed back. Maybe, just maybe, if Monica and Chandler hadn't died, she wouldn't be realizing that she had feelings for Joey instead.

...

Monica was pacing her room. She could hear the gang out there talking, but she had no interest. She was too busy thinking about her flashback. She closed her eyes.

_She was running. Chandler was making some smart ass comment about how running was stupid. She was admiring his butt in those pants and thinking that he was kind of cute actually. She had started to notice him the past few weeks to be honest. The way his eyes twinkled and his smile lit the room. Then, a car came screeching into view._

_"No!" Chandler shouted. He shoved her hard out of the way, but it was too late. They were both struck, and it all went black.  
_

Monica opened her eyes. Chandler had tried to save her. Chandler had tried to push her out of the way but was too late. The past while being with him made Monica realize even more that she was fonder of him than she originally thought. She had feelings for him. She realized earlier that telling him she was in love with him was her unfinished business. She started thinking hard. The only other thing she could think for Chandler was his father. The man had left him and his mother when he was young and had hurt Chandler very badly. That had to be it.

"It's my father," Chandler said, bursting into her room suddenly. She jumped, startled.

"What?"

"My father is my UB. I'm going to talk to him tomorrow."

"You are?"

"Yea. Mon, I really think this is it," he said. He stood there looking at her.

"Oh," she swallowed.

"That means...that means I'll move on, and you'll be left here," he said, realizing this.

"That's right," she nodded.

"Have you figured yours out yet? I mean, I'd love to move on with you," he said. "I don't want to leave you behind."

"I...I don't know," she answered carefully.

"Well, maybe I will wait until you do," Chandler said. "Then we can go together."

"No," she said sharply. "You should go. It's okay. I will figure it out soon."

"Mon..."

"Talk to your father, Chandler. Please. For me," she begged. He swallowed.

"Okay," he nodded. "I'll tell him tomorrow. I guess we should tell Phoebs tonight that I'm leaving so I can say goodbye."

"Right," Monica agreed, fighting back her tears. The one burning thought in her mind was: if Chandler left before she got to tell him how she felt, would she really be trapped here forever?


	7. Chapter 7

A week went by, and Monica was still on pins and needles as Chandler was hemming and hawing about talking to his father. It wasn't helping her case either. She started thinking more and more how she had hidden feelings for Chandler that started back when Joey had moved in and Chandler had hugged her after her tearful speech and commented on her towel softness. The spark had been lit. They just needed time for the fire to stoke and burn. They'd died before it could. Monica wondered if they were still alive, would it have come up sooner or later?

"Monica?" Rachel asked, coming in. "I know I can't hear you, but you can hear me."

Monica sighed. Since she'd found out they were here, Rachel had been nonstop chatter.

"I need to know if I should go for it with Joey," Rachel said. Monica's ears perked. Finally! Some good stuff! She went to join Rachel on the couch. She made her sneeze to let her know she was there.

"Okay," Rachel went on. "You're here. Good. I can't help but look at Joey and feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I think he feels it too. I don't know what to say to him or how to even start the conversation. I don't want to freak him out, but I don't want to miss out either, you know?"

"Hey," Phoebe said, coming in.

"Oh good! You're here. Can you see what Monica says about what I just told her?" Rachel asked.

"What did you tell her?"

"That she has feelings for Joey and doesn't know how to tell him," Monica said.

"You like Joey?!" Phoebe exclaimed. Rachel winced.

"Right. I forgot you didn't know. Yes, I do. I think he does for me too."

"Tell her to just go up to him and say it," Monica said, thinking about Chandler. "Just say it with all your heart and soul and hope for the best."

Phoebe relayed the information to Rachel, who mused over it.

"Maybe I will," she agreed.

"You guys! "Joey exclaimed, coming in hurriedly. "You gotta help me ditch my roommate!"

"Why? Eddie's so nice," Phoebe said.

"He's weird!" Joey said loudly.

"Weird in what way?" Rachel asked.

"He stands over my head watching me sleep. His fish is a cracker. He is dehydrating everything in our kitchen, and he thinks I slept with his ex girlfriend," Joey whined.

"Did you?" Phoebe asked. That scenario was entirely possible. It was Joey.

"No! He's a nut. I have to get rid of him. I told him to move out, and he seemed to get it, but just now he claimed that conversation never happened."

"Okay, okay, we'll help," Rachel laughed.

"So what's the plan?" Joey asked, sitting down next to her. Rachel felt her face heat up. Monica noticed that Joey looked a little blushy too.

"Well, we could pretend he never moved in," Phoebe suggested. "We could put all his stuff in the hallway, and I could pretend to live there."

"I like it," Joey said instantly. "He's at work right now. Let's do it!" He rushed back over to his apartment. Phoebe and Rachel followed. Monica stayed put. Her Nana had just come home.

"I talked to him," Nana said, knowing what Monica was going to ask.

"And?"

"He agreed."

"Really?!"

"Yes."

"Aww. I'm going to miss you guys," Monica said, tearing up. Nana hugged her.

"We'll see you again soon, dear. I'm just saying goodbye to the old place before I go."

"You're going now?"

"Yes. I don't want him to change his mind."

"Right," Monica nodded. She felt very sad. It was down to her and Chandler now. She'd said goodbye to her Pop Pop that morning, not knowing it would be the last time. She wanted to bury herself in her bed and never leave again.

...

Chandler was practising his speech to his father when he heard the commotion outside. He poked his head through his bedroom door, curious.

"What are you doing, man?!" Eddie shouted. "I live here. I'm your roommate!"

"I already have a roommate," Joey said, revealing Phoebe. Eddie looked confused for a second, but his face then cleared.

"Oh. Okay. Um, I'm really sorry. I guess...I guess I was wrong," Eddie said.

"I guess you were," Joey agreed.

"Take care," Eddie said, turning to go. Once he was out of sight, Phoebe and Joey high fived.

"Yes!" Joey fist pumped.

"Ding dong, the kook is gone!" Phoebe giggled.

"Thanks for doing this," Joey said.

"No problem. It was fun," she smiled.

"Did it work?" Rachel asked, coming out of Joey's room.

"Like a charm," Phoebe replied. She caught Rachel's expression then.

"I, uh, gotta go do that other thing," she said, coughing. "I'll see you later."

Chandler was wondering what was happening when Rachel moved closer to Joey.

"Can we talk?" she asked him.

"Oh. Oh no," Chandler said. He didn't want to witness this. He felt trapped even though they couldn't see him. He ran into Monica at the door.

"Phoebe said it's happening," Monica said, excited.

"You want to watch?!" Chandler asked, incredulous.

"Yes! I told you it was gonna happen, so I want a front row seat."

"But..."

"Shhhh! It's starting," Monica said, silencing him.

"I think what I'm trying to say," Rachel was saying. "Is that...I...I have feelings for you." The silence was so loud Monica thought she could hear Phoebe using the washroom in her apartment from there. Was that possible? How did no one think to tell her this?

"Wow," Joey said, clearing his throat.

"Am I being crazy? Is it stupid?" Rachel asked.

"No! No, no, no," Joey shook his head, taking her hands in his. "I, uh, I have feelings for you too."

"You do?"

"YES!" Monica shouted, pumping her fist.

"Yea. I didn't know what to do with them since I thought you were into Ross," Joey explained.

"I think at another time and place I could have been with Ross, but this is not that time or place."

"It's not?"

"No."

"So, what do we do?"

"I...I don't know," Rachel said nervously.

"Go on a date you morons," Monica said, impatient.

"They can't hear you," Chandler reminded her.

"I know," she sighed.

"You wanna get some dinner?" Joey asked.

"Yea," Rachel smiled. "I do." He took her hand then, and they walked out together.

"Wow," Monica grinned. "I knew it!"

"Yes, yes, don't rub it in," Chandler groaned. "Anyway, I gotta go find my Dad."

"Y-you do?"

"Yea."

"Oh."

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to be alone when I do it," he said.

"O-o-okay," Monica stammered. This was bad. Very bad. He couldn't go alone! She needed to be there to blurt out her feelings before he disappeared!

"You all right?" Chandler asked, concerned.

"Nana and Pop Pop are doing their unfinished business today and leaving," she blurted out. "I'm just really sad."

"Aw, Mon," Chandler said, hugging her. "They'll be happier in the better place."

"I know."

"You want me to stay?"

"No. You go."

"If I end up leaving, will you be mad?" Chandler asked.

"What? No. Of course not," Monica shook her head.

"I guess this could be goodbye then," Chandler said, looking at her.

"I guess," she nodded.

"The afterlife has been great with you," Chandler told her. "I wouldn't have wanted to do it with anyone else."

"You're sweet," Monica smiled, feeling sick. He was leaving. Stop him! _Stop him_!

"See you on the other side," he winked.

"Bye," she said, waving sadly.

"Oh, and say goodbye to everyone for me," Chandler threw at her as he left. "I'm not good with messy, teary goodbyes."

"Okay," she promised. Then she was alone. Completely, utterly alone.

...

"This is really nice," Rachel said, looking around. Joey smiled.

"It is," he agreed. "You look beautiful today."

"Oh, stop that," she blushed.

"Is this weird?" he asked.

"I think we'll get used to it," Rachel replied. She squeezed his hand.

"Rachel? Joey?" Ross's voice asked. They froze. Rachel finally looked to see Ross and Julie standing in front of them.

"Hey," Rachel said, trying to act casual. Ross was staring at her and Joey's intertwined fingers.

"Are you on a date?" Ross asked.

"Um.." Rachel started.

"Yea, we are," Joey answered for her. "We didn't think it would be a problem since you're engaged to Julie."

"Why would it have been a problem?" Julie asked, confused.

"No reason," Ross said hurriedly. He cleared his throat. "I'm really happy for you guys. Seriously."

"Thank you, Ross," Rachel said, smiling weakly. This was so incredibly awkward.

"Honey? Our table?" Julie prodded, gesturing.

"Right," Ross nodded. He moved past them without looking back.

"Do you think he was upset?" Joey asked, worried.

"He'll move on," Rachel said. "He already has! I'm a thing of the past. I'm with you now."

"Okay," Joey said nervously. He kept looking over at Ross, but when nothing happened, no big scene erupted, he slowly started to relax. Perhaps Ross really was fine. He did look very happy with Julie.

"To us," Rachel said, raising her glass. He followed suit.

"To us."

...

"Mon? Are you here?" Phoebe asked. She could hear muffled crying coming from Monica's bedroom. "Mon?" She pushed open the door.

"Hi, Phoebs," Monica said tearfully.

"What's wrong?"

"Chandler's gone. He's off to do his UB."

"WHAT?! He didn't even say goodbye!" Phoebe cried, outraged.

"He said to say it," Monica said. He had. It was an over the shoulder last minute comment before he went through the door, but Phoebe didn't need to know that.

"So, you're alone now? That's so sad! Have you figured out what your UB is?"

"It's Chandler," Monica replied.

"It's...what?" Phoebe asked, stunned.

"I love Chandler."

"Why didn't you tell him?!"

"Because I'm not really sure if it is. Because I'm scared to tell him."

"But...you'll be stuck here if you don't tell him!"

"I'm guessing it's my UB, but I don't know for sure. He knows what his is."

"His father," Phoebe nodded.

"You knew?" Monica asked, surprised.

"I heard him mention it last week," Phoebe admitted.

"I don't know what to do," Monica said sadly.

"Go! Find him! Tell him!"

"And what if his father isn't his UB? What if I leave, and he gets stuck here?!"

"I can help him," Phoebe dismissed.

"This is really scary for me," Monica whimpered.

"Buck up, Geller!" Phoebe shouted suddenly, making Monica jump. "Pull yourself together and go tell Chandler you love him! Now!"

"But..."

"Now!"

"You're right," Monica finally agreed, thinking. "I do need to tell him."

"Yea!"

"I'm going!"

"Yea!"

"Phoebe, this means this is goodbye," Monica said.

"No!" Phoebe cried. "You can't leave!"

"Phoebs, it's time. I can't stay here forever."

"Yes, you can!"

"I can't," Monica said gently. Phoebe started to cry then.

"I'll miss you," she said.

"I know. I'll miss you too. We'll be all together again one day," Monica soothed. She resisted reaching out to touch her. She knew from Nora to not do that when someone was crying.

"But...that's so far away," Phoebe cried.

"I know. Phoebe, you're gonna be all right. I'll always be with you," Monica promised. "You just won't hear me."

"Oh my God," Phoebe moaned. Then she pulled herself together. "I know you're right. I'm sorry. Oh God. You gotta go before it's too late. Don't worry about me."

"I will worry about you, but I also know you'll be fine. You're tough."

"I am tough."

"Okay, I'm going."

"Wait! A hug for the last time?"

"You sure?"

"Yes," Phoebe nodded. Monica hugged her, making her explode with the most violent sneeze ever.

"Thank you," Phoebe said, wiping her eyes.

"I love you! Tell the others I love them too," Monica urged.

"I will. Good luck!"

"Thanks."

Monica set off. She hoped she could catch Chandler just before he found his father. She prepared for a long flight. Las Vegas was a bit of a haul, but it was going to be worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel entered her apartment to find Phoebe frantically pacing around.

"Phoebs? What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Monica and Chandler are gone," Phoebe blurted out.

"What?! No!" Rachel cried. "I didn't get to say goodbye!"

"I know! They said to say it before they left. Well, I didn't get to say goodbye to Chandler, but...moving on! We gotta go after them!"

"We can't, Phoebe. They're dead, and we're alive."

"No, no! You see, Chandler's gone to confront his father as his UB."

"UB?"

"Unfinished Business. Keep up, will you!" Phoebe said, exasperated.

"All right. Don't get snappy," Rachel said, disgruntled.

"They went to Las Vegas, so they're still _here_ here. They haven't crossed over yet."

"So, Monica's UB is to talk to Chandler's father too?" Rachel asked, confused.

"No! Hers is to tell Chandler she loves him. Honest to God, Rachel. Any slower and a snail will pass you."

"Hey!" Rachel snapped. Then it hit her what Phoebe had just said. "Wait..."

"Uh huh," Phoebe nodded, seeing that Rachel finally got it.

"Monica loves Chandler?" Rachel breathed.

"Yes."

"We have to find them!" Rachel cried.

"Yes! There you go! Finally! Let's go," Phoebe urged.

"Wait! What about Ross and Joey? "

"Ugh, fine. I'll tell them," Phoebe said. She marched over to Joey's apartment, banging on his door.

"What?" Joey asked, opening it. He was wearing a robe.

"We're going to Las Vegas," Phoebe said firmly.

"Uh...why? Is Ross getting married there?" Joey asked, confused.

"Yes! Come ON!" Phoebe shouted, pulling on him.

"Phoebs! I'm in my birthday suit under this. I can't just hop on a plane with no clothes on," Joey said, pulling back. Rachel couldn't help but wonder about that when Phoebe growled in frustration.

"Fine, but hurry up!"

Joey went inside. Rachel suppressed a laugh.

"How are you going to get Ross to go?"

"I have my ways," Phoebe dismissed. "Get ready! Go, go, go!"

"Okay, okay!" Rachel shouted, rushing back into the apartment.

...

"Hey, Phoebs," Ross said, opening the door. "What's up?"

"We have to go to Las Vegas," Phoebe urged.

"What? Why?"

"So you can get married!"

"What?! Phoebe, I'm not getting married in Vegas," Ross declined, getting agitated.

"Why not?! Life is short. Have we learned nothing from Monica and Chandler's untimely deaths?" Phoebe demanded.

"We're not ready."

"You're engaged! You're 90 percent there! What's the hold up?"

"We've only been together six months," Ross answered. "Barely. That's what."

"And you got engaged practically a week after you met," Phoebe said dramatically.

"More like five months," Ross corrected.

"Whatever! Look, do you want to live life on the edge or sit around and wait for it to hit you with a car?" Phoebe challenged. Ross stood there, thinking.

"I don't want to get hit by a car," he shook his head.

"What's going on?" Julie asked, confused. She appeared behind him.

"Phoebe says we should go to Vegas right now to get married," Ross said.

"Seriously?"

"I...I think she could be right."

"You do?" Julie asked, getting emotional.

"Yes. I mean, I love you. You love me. We want to be together forever. Why not?" Ross asked. Phoebe mentally fist pumped. Her plan was working.

"Does it have to be right now? Can it wait until morning?" Julie asked.

"It's morning in Africa," Phoebe pointed out. "And besides, it ruins the whole spur-of-the-moment thing if you wait."

"Right," Ross nodded. He turned to Julie. "You in?"

"Yea, I'm in," Julie smiled. They kissed.

"Awwwwyuck," Phoebe said, grimacing. "Meet me outside when you're finished."

"Okay," Ross agreed.

...

"How did you convince them to get married?" Rachel asked Phoebe once they were on the red eye flight. She saw Ross and Julie with their heads together chatting excitedly.

"I have my ways," Phoebe dismissed. She sipped her drink.

"How cool is this? We get to watch Ross and Julie get married, and we get to gamble!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yes, Joe. Big day for all of us," Phoebe said sarcastically. She was fidgeting now. Rachel grabbed her hand.

"You really think we can find them?" she asked.

"We have to."

"How are we gonna explain this to Ross and Joey?"

"We don't."

"But that's not fair. They deserve to know," Rachel whisper hissed.

"They won't understand," Phoebe hissed back.

"Why is it so important that we find them?"

"Because! Monica can't miss her brother's wedding," Phoebe said, tearing up.

"Oh, honey," Rachel soothed, pulling in for a hug.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked, sticking his head between the seats.

"Nothing. Phoebe is just emotional thinking about her future wedding someday," Rachel lied.

"Really? I didn't even know she was dating," Joey said, puzzled. Rachel stifled a laugh. This was her boyfriend. She smiled. Maybe he got easily confused at times...or a lot...but it was okay. He was good enough for her.

...

Monica arrived in Las Vegas after a very long flight. She was tired, which surprised her because she was dead. How could she feel tired? She paused on the streets, trying to figure out where Chandler's father was. She couldn't remember. She hovered the streets, searching. Something was going to pop out at her.

"Monica?"

"Ahhhh!"

That'll do it too.

"What are you doing here?" Chandler asked, surprised. Monica clutched at her heart. When she crossed over, she was going to have some questions about how a ghost can feel like they've had a heart attack.

"I...I didn't want you to do this alone," Monica lied.

"So you flew all the way here?"

"Yes."

"Wow," Chandler nodded.

"Have you talked to him?"

"You mean have I talked at him? No, not yet."

"Right," Monica nodded. She still got it wrong. You don't talk to the living (except for Phoebe). You can only talk at them. That's still getting what you need to say off your chest, though.

"It's just...hard," Chandler sighed, sinking to the bench in front of them. A passing dog sniffed at his leg and growled. Monica wondered if they could sense ghosts.

"Well," she said, settling next to him. "What harm could it do? He can't hear you. He can't contradict what you have to say."

"I know, but I haven't seen him in years, Mon. I'm afraid I won't know how to say what I need to say."

"Try it on me," Monica urged. She turned to face him. He looked at her, skeptical.

"I'm not picturing you as my father."

"I'm not asking you to. Talk to _me_."

Chandler looked at her then, and he felt his throat tighten. Why was this so hard for him? He cleared his throat.

"All right, Mon. I'm angry that you left me and my mother when I was just a kid. I'm angry that you cheated. I'm angry that you never thought to ask me if I was okay with all of it. I'm angry that you let me stop talking to you so easily. I'm very angry that you have no idea that I'm even dead. I'm so...ANGRY!" Chandler finished. Monica flinched a little.

"There, you did it," she said. He stood.

"Yea. Now I'm pumped. It's time to find him," Chandler said, charging ahead. Monica hurried after him. She'd had her speech in her head to say to him, but he wasn't exactly making it easy for her to say it. Then, she saw something that amazed her.

"Wait!" she shouted, making Chandler pause.

"What?" he asked. She pointed.

"Look!"

"Oh my God," Chandler said. They saw Ross, Julie, Phoebe, Rachel, and Joey making their way down the street towards them.

"What are they doing here?" Monica asked, incredulous.

"Didn't you tell them I was leaving?" Chandler questioned.

"I did."

"They knew you'd be back, though, right?"

"Um..." Monica trailed off.

"Wait, did you figure out your UB too?" he asked.

"Sort of..."

Joey walked through Chandler then, and he sneezed on cue. Phoebe froze, yanking Rachel back with her. The others kept walking.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Monica? Chandler?" Phoebe said after the others were out of earshot.

"Yea?" Monica said.

"Oh my God! We found them!" Phoebe squealed. Ross turned around then, noticing they weren't with them.

"What's wrong?" he called.

"Nothing! Keep going. We'll meet you there," Rachel called back. He shrugged and took Julie's hand.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chandler asked.

"Ross and Julie are getting married," Phoebe explained.

"What?!" Monica exclaimed. "So soon? Is he crazy?"

"I convinced him," Phoebe said. "It was the only way we'd get down here to see you guys and say goodbye without them knowing."

"That's sweet and slightly disturbing," Chandler said.

"You can come to the wedding before you tell Chandler!" Phoebe went on.

"Tell Chandler what?" Chandler asked, looking at Monica.

"I have no idea what she's talking about," Monica lied. Phoebe clapped a hand to her mouth, realizing what she'd said.

"Come on," Rachel urged, tugging at her. "We can't miss the wedding. Come on, you guys!"

"What was she talking about?" Chandler pressed as they moved forward.

"I don't know," Monica answered. "It's Phoebe. She's kooky."

"I am not," Phoebe said, outraged.

"Kooky or not, she was clearly right," Chandler pointed out. "You're face is a giveaway."

"We'll talk later, okay? Let's go watch my crazy brother get married," Monica said. She went ahead of him so he wouldn't keep pestering her about it.

...

"You nervous?" Joey asked, watching Ross adjust his tie. They were getting ready.

"Actually, no," Ross answered. He turned to Joey. "Is that weird? I feel like this is right."

"I don't think it's weird," Joey shook his head. "You love her, right?"

"Yea."

"Isn't that all you need sometimes?" Joey asked.

"Sometimes," Ross murmured. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Ross nodded.

"Are you really okay with Rachel and I dating?"

Ross held his breath for a beat before answering.

"I am. I know I was crazy about her, but I think it was more the idea of her that I was in love with, you know? I mean, Rachel Green: Girl Next Door, right? I realized that after I met Julie, I was in love with her, not the idea of being with Julie. I mean, I don't know if Rachel and I are even compatible. Julie works in my field, she has a great family, and she gets me, you know? Rachel is Rachel, but there are some differnces."

"So, you're okay with it," Joey confirmed. Ross clapped a hand on Joey's shoulder and squeezed it.

"I am totally okay with it."

"Thanks," Joey grinned. It made him feel better. Ross sneezed hard suddenly.

"Wow," he said, his eyes watering. "Where did that come from?"

"No idea. I've been doing that for months. Actually, since Chandler and Monica..." Joey trailed off. His mind was going a hundred miles an hour.

"What?" Ross asked, seeing his face.

"I'll be right back," Joey said, hurrying off. He was remembering something Phoebe had said at the funeral. If anyone would know, it would be her.

...

"She looks lovely," Monica said, watching Julie get the finishing touches done on her hair by Rachel. Chandler had gone to be with Ross and Joey.

"Phoebs!" Joey hissed, bursting into the room. "We need to talk!"

"Hey! You can't see the bride!" Phoebe declared.

"Oh!" Joey said, covering his eyes with his hand. He stumbled in, reaching for Phoebe with his other arm.

"That only applies to the groom," Rachel confirmed. She couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll be back," Phoebe said, leaving with Joey. Once they were in the hall, she asked what was wrong.

"Remember back at the funeral when you said you could hear Monica and Chandler?" Joey said. "Um, I never did ask if you could still hear them after."

"And if I could?" Phoebe asked, curious.

"Then I'd be very excited," Joey answered. "You haven't, have you?"

"Well..."

"Oh my God! You have! And you didn't think I'd want to talk to them too?" Joey demanded, upset.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked, coming out. "You're causing a commotion."

"Phoebe can hear Monica and Chandler, and she didn't tell me," Joey whined. Rachel paused then.

"Oh..."

"You knew too?! Come on!" Joey cried.

"Monica says to calm down, that she asked me not to tell. I disobeyed and told Rachel because she heard me talking to them," Phoebe explained.

"Monica is here?" Joey asked.

"Yes," Phoebe nodded.

"What about Chandler?"

"He was in with you and Ross."

"Is that why I've been sneezing so much?" Joey asked, narrowing his eyes. Trust Chandler to abuse something like that.

"Yup," Rachel answered. "That happens when they touch us."

"Wow. This is great! We gotta tell Ross," Joey said, moving to go back into Ross's room. Phoebe caught him by the collar and yanked him back.

"Ow! Phoebs!"

"He won't believe it," Phoebe said firmly. "You can't tell him."

"Can't tell me what?" Ross asked, standing in front of them suddenly. Everyone held their breath.

...

"You had to make him sneeze, didn't you?" Monica asked Chandler, who looked sheepish.

"I couldn't help it. I got all emotional and wanted to hug him. He's getting married!"

"Now look what it's caused, though," Monica gestured.

"So what?" Chandler asked. "So they find out. Who cares?"

"Ross might have Phoebe checked into a psych ward, that's what," Monica huffed.

"He knows she's capable of communicating with the dead. Remember the other old lady?" Chandler pointed out. "Ross believed it then. He even got told off by the old lady through Phoebe a couple of times."

"You might be right, but..." Monica started.

"Phoebe can hear Monica and Chandler!" Joey blurted out, cutting her off.

"Oh boy," Chandler said.

"What?" Ross asked, looking at Phoebe. "Is this true?"

"Um...yes," Phoebe nodded. Ross looked at Rachel for confirmation, and she nodded too.

"It's true. They've been living at the apartment since they died."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Ross asked. "Maybe I wanted to talk to them too!"

"We can't hear them or talk to them, Ross," Rachel soothed. "Just Phoebe."

"Are they here now?" Ross asked.

"Yes," Phoebe nodded. "Chandler hugged you, that's why you sneezed in there."

Ross got a faraway look on his face as though he was realizing something.

"It's why I'm always sneezing," Joey chimed in. "Think about it. Chandler would find it funny."

"He would," Ross agreed. He looked around then. Chandler poked his head, making him sneeze again.

"Chandler's right beside you," Phoebe told him.

"Of course he is," Ross said.

"Hey," Julie's head popped around the door. "Are we getting married or what?"

"Yes!" Ross exclaimed. "One second, sweetie." Julie smiled and disappeared back into the room.

"You okay?" Rachel asked him.

"Yea. I'm just...processing. So, Monica and Chandler are here."

"Yes. They have unfinished business to do before they can pass on. Chandler's is his father's, and Monica's is..."

Monica shoved her fist through Phoebe's face so fast and hard the poor girl had no chances of finishing her sentence.

"Wow," Chandler laughed. "You really don't want her to tell me, do you?"

"I think it's a secret," Joey said, getting excited.

"Ugh," Phoebe said, wiping her face with the tissue Rachel had handed her. "Thanks a lot, Mon."

"Are we ready?" the minister asked, coming into view.

"Yes," Ross nodded. He knocked on Julie's door. "We're ready!"

"Okay," Julie said, coming out. Ross's breath was taken away. She looked incredible.

"Where did you find that dress?" he asked, taking it all in.

"It's my mom's. I had it in storage. I brought it with us," Julie said, blushing.

"You look amazing," Rachel said, touching her arm.

"I'm speechless," Ross said.

"Come on," Phoebe urged.

"You guys go. I'll catch up," Ross said, giving Julie a nudge forward. "I want to talk to Phoebe for a second."

"Uh oh," Monica said. "Busted."

"So, about your UB..." Chandler started.

"Not now," Monica hissed.

"Is this really why we're here?" Ross asked Phoebe. "Because Chandler had to come here to talk to his father, and you didn't want him to leave without him saying goodbye to me?"

"You got me," Phoebe laughed nervously.

"That's so sweet," Ross said.

"You don't have to go through with the wedding if you don't want to," Phoebe told him.

"No, I'm going to. I want to. I'm glad Monica and Chandler get to see it," Ross said.

"We love you so much," Monica said, sniffing.

"Monica said they love you so much," Phoebe passed along. Ross teared up.

"I love them too," he said.

"Come on, big guy," Chandler said. "You have a wedding to do."

"Chandler said we should get in there," Phoebe said, pointing.

"All right," Ross agreed. He led the way.

...

"That was a beautiful ceremony for a Las Vegas wedding," Chandler said. They were outside the chapel now.

"It was," Monica agreed. The others came along then.

"I just have to use the washroom," Julie said. "I'll be right back." She kissed Ross before picking up her dress and heading off.

"Congratulations," Chandler said after she was gone. Phoebe relayed it.

"So," Joey said. "What now?"

"We gotta go do our UB," Monica said. "It's time to say goodbye."

"They...they gotta go," Phoebe said, starting to cry.

"What? No," Joey said, getting upset again. "They just got here."

"Technically, no," Phoebe corrected. "I'm sorry, you guys. I should have told you sooner so you could have had more time with them."

"It's okay, Phoebe," Rachel soothed. "We have this moment right now."

"I'm sorry for every bad thing I ever said or did to you guys," Ross said then, choking up.

"It's okay," Monica said. Phoebe told him.

"Please be safe," Rachel said. "Wherever you end up. Please stay together."

"We will," Chandler promised.

"They will," Phoebe said.

"Um, before we go," Monica said. "I have something to say." She stared at Chandler as Phoebe relayed her message. It was now or never. She had to tell him first before he disappeared on her. That way, he could finish his and meet her on the other side.

"Chandler," she started. "All this time, I had something inside of me that I didn't fully realize until the moment we died. I was in denial for a while, but the more we tried to figure out our unfinished business together, I realized what mine was with such clarity, and it scared me."

"Mon..."

"No, let me finish. I'm going to disappear after this, but you need to talk at your Dad and join me. I can't let you disappear before I say this," Monica said. She took in a deep, shaky breath. "I love you. I think I loved you since I met you, really, but it became more apparent that night you hugged me after Joey moved in. It's been festering ever since. When we died, it became all too clear, and my only regret is not telling you in person before this happened." She finished then, and looked at him. He was stunned.

"Monica, my God. I...I love you too. I realized it the moment I pushed you out of the way of the car. I hate that it didn't save you, but I also don't hate that we got to be together after."

"They did it!" Phoebe cheered. "They confessed their love to each other!"

"It's happening," Monica said, feeling light headed. Everything was becoming bright and blinding. "Chandler!"

"I'm here," he said, taking her hands in his. "I guess my UB was you after all, too."

"Chandler," she whispered. He kissed her then, and everything around them disappeared as they crossed over to the other side.

...

"They're gone," Phoebe said, her voice thick with tears.

"They are?" Rachel asked. "Oh God." She buried her face into Joey's shoulder as he hugged her tightly, crying himself.

"This somehow hurts more than when they died the first time," Ross said, his voice hoarse.

"Are they together?" Joey asked tearfully.

"Yes," Phoebe nodded emphatically. "They went together. They're gonna be together forever."

The friends encircled each other in an embrace. Monica and Chandler were gone, but they felt a reassurance that despite everything, their best friends would indeed be all right. And so would they.

**The End**


End file.
